Truth or Dare I Say It
by WaterBendin
Summary: Karmy. Oneshot. Pure smut/PWP. After ditching Lauren and her friends, Karma demands that Amy finish their game of Truth or Dare.


**Author's Note:** I go back and forth with whether or not I like this show, but I can't deny that I love this pairing.

**Warning:** Rated M for sexual content and language.

* * *

><p>I could still hear the words echoing in my head. From the moment Lauren's shrill voice screeched them out, I knew I was screwed. Had I ever masturbated thinking about Karma? Of course. How could I not? You don't just fall in love with your best friend, realize you're sexually attracted to her, and <em>not<em> need to get all that pent up frustration out somehow.

A soft knock sounded on the door. I'd escaped to my bedroom, leaving Karma to fend for herself with Lauren and the fan club. Covering my face with a pillow, I slumped down into a sad mess of embarrassment and shame. How was I supposed to face my best friend after something like this?

"Amy?" Her voice. God, her voice.

"Yeah?" Ugh, my voice. Definitely nowhere near as nice as hers.

"Can I come in?" There was so much uncertainty, so much fear of being turned away. I couldn't say no. I couldn't send her back into the shark tank.

I took a deep breath, hoping it would calm me down but quickly realizing that there was no calming down from this one. "Yeah."

The door opened slowly. She peeked her head inside, giving a forced smile. "Hey."

I couldn't look her in the eyes. Not this time. "Hey."

"Some game, huh?" Shutting the door behind herself, she cautiously stepped further into the room.

"Some game." I nodded. There hadn't been this much awkwardness between us since I'd confessed my true feelings to her. I don't know which one feels worse, her knowing that I'm in love with her or her knowing that I've actually masturbated thinking about her.

"You never finished." She said, taking a seat at the end of the bed.

I could feel my cheeks burning. I could only imagine how red they were. "What?"

"The game." She clarified. "You never answered Lauren's truth."

All I could do was stare. Blankly, speechlessly stare. "Are you really doing this right now?"

She shrugged, trying to keep things casual. "We should keep playing. Just us. It'll be way more fun that way."

What was she up to? I could see the wheels turning in her head, but what she was planning was beyond me. "You already know the answer."

She smiled, but this time it wasn't forced. No, it was that beautiful, energetic, amazing Karma smile. The kind of smile that left me with butterflies. The kind of smile that made me fall for her all over again each time I saw it. "Then it shouldn't matter if you say it out loud. Come on, we can't keep playing until you finish your turn."

Fine. Karma wants to play games? I can play games. "Yes. The answer to Lauren's truth…is yes. Truth or dare?"

"Truth." She answered eagerly. Almost _too_ eagerly. There was undeniably a suspicious amount of eagerness in her tone.

"Why do you want to keep playing?" I asked. A direct approach was better than no approach.

Another shrug. "I just thought we needed something to lighten the mood. Truth or dare?"

I wasn't quite satisfied with her answer, but I allowed it anyway. I mean, maybe she really was just trying to lighten the mood. Maybe she wasn't up to anything at all. "Truth."

Without any hesitation, she asked, "Did you think about me the last time you masturbated?"

I nearly choked on my own surprise and embarrassment. But I knew that at this point backing down would be far worse than telling the truth. "Yes. Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"How do you feel about all this?"

"There's a lot going on. A lot of things processing. Flattered, for one. Intrigued, too." She paused. "Ask me again later. Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"When was the last time you masturbated?"

I was almost too busy drowning in a pool of my own metaphorical tears to catch the small smirk at the corner of her lips. She was enjoying herself, I could see that much. But why? Was seeing me squirm like this amusing to her? Or was there something else that I was missing? Either way, I knew it was time to play hardball. There would be no more holding back. "Last night. Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Why are you so interested in when I diddle my skittle?"

Her laugh filled the room. God, her laugh. I could list the adjectives for days, but I'll leave it with one: amazing. "Like I said, I'm intrigued. Truth or dare?"

"That's a pretty vague answer. Truth."

"Then ask more specific questions. Here's an example: When you were touching yourself and thinking about me last night, what were you picturing?"

I sat there opening and closing my mouth over and over again like a fish out of water before my brain was able to fully comprehend what was going on. _What_ _was she doing_? If I hadn't known any better, I would've thought Karma's interest had surpassed friendly and entered an entirely different playing field. Well, if specifics was what she wanted, specifics was what she was going to get.

Gathering as much confidence as I could muster, I answered, "Well, last night, specifically, I thought about you and me in bed. Something similar to right now, in fact. You can imagine the explicit details, I'm sure. Clothes dramatically flying through the air, a lot of rumbling and tumbling in the sheets, you get the idea. Truth or dare?"

Her eyes were bright with what I assumed to be excitement. "Truth."

"Do you want to kiss me?"

"Yes." She answered without the slightest bit of hesitation. My heart was pounding. I felt weak. Surely I was dreaming. Surely this wasn't happening. "Ask me how I'm feeling."

"I didn't say truth or—"

"Amy, ask me how I'm feeling." Her eyes darted down to my lips, and I knew. I'd never been more certain of anything before in my entire life.

I swallowed hard, practically hearing a cartoon-worthy gulp. "How are you feeling?"

She smirked. "Really turned on."

The goofiest, most unsexy grin stretched itself across my face. "Have you been out back smoking crack or something? Should I be worried?"

She smiled that Karma smile. "Ever since you told that you love me, I've been trying to imagine what it would be like if we were really together like that. I kept getting caught up on the sex stuff, thinking, you know, that I could _never_ do stuff like that. But the idea of you getting off thinking about me just…it was like something hit me."

She bit her lip, her eyes roaming my body. If she was trying to seduce me, it was working. Then again, it's been working since the moment she set foot in the room.

I took a deep breath. "So…what are you saying?"

She started crawling her way over to me on the bed, getting closer and closer. She stopped, her face inches from mine. Lowering her voice to just above a whisper, she said, "I'm saying…I dare you to kiss me."

My heart skipped a beat. I closed the gap between us, our lips uniting in our first ever genuine kiss. Reluctantly, I pulled away. "How was that?"

Her face lit up with a breathtaking smile. "It feels like a first kiss all over again."

It was Karma that pressed her lips against mine this time. Things heated up quickly. Hands on shoulders, on backs, on hips. Shorter, hotter kisses. Tongues meeting. I let my hands slide a little along her sides, stopping just slightly under her shirt. Taking things too fast was the last thing I wanted to do.

Much to my surprise, and liking, she leaned back and pulled her shirt up over her head. She tossed it to the floor, hastily reclaiming my lips with her own as if the seconds they'd been apart had been excruciatingly long. The unashamed desire pouring out of her sparked something deep within me. With a new level of confidence, I flipped us so that I was the one hovering above her. She giggled at the turn of events, refusing to let our lips separate despite her amusement.

"You're so beautiful." I mumbled, trailing kisses down her jawline and finding her neck. Her head rolled to the side, exposing more of her neck for me. I lowered myself on to her more, fully pressing our fronts together. She wrapped her arms and legs around me, our hips slowly moving against each other. I swear, I found Heaven.

I started grinding gently, sensually against her. Taking my time kissing along her collar bone, I could sense her every reaction to my movements. I kissed across her chest, stopping just as I reached her cleavage to pull back and slip my own top off. She stared up at me in a way that I can only describe in the cheesiest of ways: hungrily.

While I was there, I reached back and undid my bra. When it slipped off my shoulders, her eyes grew wide and her cheeks turned a bright rosy red. I would have laughed if I wasn't so insanely turned on by the way the she was staring me up and down.

Before I could make another move, she sat up and pulled off her own bra. We came to a sort of standstill, both topless and horny and unsure of how far the other wanted to take things. Though my libido was screaming "let's get this party started", my love for her was telling me to take things slow.

Our lips met again, finding a gentler pace. With every kiss, every touch, I wanted to show her just how much I cared about her. Falling back to our horizontal position, she grabbed my hands and placed them over her breasts. If I thought I was turned on before, I had no idea. Nothing in the world could have prepared me for what it was like to have my hands cupping her soft full breasts, or for the feeling of her nipples growing hard against my palms. I let my fingers do what they wanted while I kissed down the center of her chest, between her breasts, around them, over them, taking a nipple into my mouth when I came across it. I traveled down, kissing her stomach and every place along it where I'd ever heard her complain about stretch marks or unwanted fat because she was the most beautiful girl in the world and all I've ever wanted was for her to know that.

She watched me expectantly, waiting for the moment when I would rip her pants off. But there was no dramatic ripping and flying through the air. Instead, I pulled them off slowly while keeping a close watch for any signs that she wanted me to stop; all I saw was pure desire.

Chucking her pajama pants on to the pile of clothes on my bedroom floor, I kissed my way up the inside of her thigh. She squirmed in anticipation when I reached her panties, but I crossed over to the other thigh without so much as a second thought. It was all about the buildup; and I was determined to have her begging.

Eventually, I found my way back up her thigh. Her eyes were on me, closely watching my every move. Eyes locked with hers, I reached out my tongue and licked a long straight line up her panties. I was very pleased to find just how wet they already were.

She gasped, her eyes never leaving mine. With a swift movement, I slipped her panties to the side and replaced them with my tongue. I used slow, leisurely licks. There was no rush here. I was in this for the long haul.

Her eyes rolled back when I began circling her clit. "Oh, fuck." She moaned. Hearing Karma moan was like hearing angels sing.

I sent one hand up to gently squeeze her breast, the other remained where it was laying flatly against her lower stomach. I kept my eyes on her, watching carefully. I studied her reactions, finding just the right ways to flick my tongue to really get her going.

"Oh my god." Her voice was husky and thick with lust. She tangled her hands into my hair, holding my head between her legs.

I started experimenting, using a variety of techniques with my lips and tongue. It wasn't long before she started to tense up; her fingers digging into my scalp, her toes curling, her back arching, her eyes squeezing shut, her jaw dropping open, a moan escaping her throat. I laid my tongue flat against her clit, letting her grind against it as she pleased while an orgasm struck her.

When it passed, I softly kissed my way up her body until I found her lips. She kissed me with more passion than I'd ever thought possible.

"Wow." She whispered, that beautiful Karma smile filling up her face.

I couldn't resist smiling back. "I know."


End file.
